14 de Febrero
by ladyvigee
Summary: Vanessa quiere celebrar este dia pero Johnny no, enojada se aleja de el logrando que cupido la lleve hacia donde esta Ferb que esta dispuesto a celebrarlo con ella , como novios sera solamente por ese dia? TODOS LOS PERSONAJES YA SON ADOLECENTES
1. Chapter 1

El área limítrofe , un área pacifica pacifica y muy agradable en muchos sentidos y formas , con uno de los mejores climas de todos los países , sin embargo en este día se sentía mucha felicidad y alegría debido a la fecha de 14 de febrero , el olor a chocolate y rosas se respiraba en el aire y la sensación de amor se sentía por todos los poros del cuerpo

En un departamento de segunda mano en , el piso 5 departamento 310

Oye… Johnny – decía una hermosa chica de 20 años de hermosa figura , piel morena clara y largos cabellos cafés brillantes , con unos hermosos ojos azul fuerte

Que? –respondía sin ganas un chico de 21 años de largos cabellos negros con mechas de diferentes colores

Sabes que día es hoy? – preguntaba coquetamente la chica mientras se sentaba alado de su novia en el sillón

Mmm…no , no tengo idea- decía desganado el muchacho mientras que cambiaba pesadamente los canales de la televisión , preguntándose por que diablos habían tantos programas de parejas , besos , citas llenos de romance?

Hoy es 14 de febrero

Aaaaahhhh….- se sorprendió , bueno por lo menos ya sabia por que estaba esa prgramacion en la tele – y?- pregunto desganado

¡como que Y…? – decía sor prendidamente enojada la chica – ósea Johnny hablas enserio?- preguntaba mientras que se ponía de pie

Vanessa quieres dejar de dramatizar y calmarte – decía el chico moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro para poder mirar la televisión , ya que el cuerpo de la mencionada tapaba su vista

¡como quieres que me calme !- decía enfadada mirando como Johnny lo único que le importaba era mirar ese infernal aparato , así que decidida y enojada apago la televisión –ósea Johnny llevamos años de novios y jamás hemos celebrado el día de los enamorados

Si…Y? digo cual es problema?- decía medio enojado prendiendo nuevamente la televisión con el control - después de todo , celebrarlo es completamente afeminado me enferman los hombres que están como estúpidos cargando flores , globos para sus chavas , neta que parecen maricas ahí de rogones , celebrar esa mamada no es mi estilo y lo sabes

Ante eso Vanessa se quedo callada , conteniendo su enojo , ósea que le pasaba a ese tipo

Ese no es el problema , el problema aquí , es que hoy quiero celebrar este día – decía por fin decidida , viendo como los ojos sorprendidos y enojados de su novio la miraban – yo…si antes no te lo pedía era , por que sabia que no tenias dinero y presionarte ... se me hacia una molestia el pedírtelo

Entonces no lo seas – decía como si nada el chico – Vanessa sabes a la perfección que no tengo dinero , no me interesa lo que quieres y mucho menos celebrar este asqueroso día y la verdad es que me estas causando demasiadas molestias

Una atmosfera de incomodidad invadió rápidamente el departamento del chico , mientras que Vanessa mantenía , la boca y los puños fuertemente cerrados para no golpear o mentársela a su novio

Sabes una cosa Johnny…eres un completo IDIOTA- gritaba la chicha mientras salía corriendo del departamento de su novio con varias lagrimas ya resbalando por su mejilla

Mientras tanto en uno de los vecindarios mas tranquilos en la casa Flynn

Una comida , una película y un paseo por el muelle todo 100% romántico es lo que tengo planeado hacer – decía un chico peli naranja de 16 años , piel blanca y ojos azul opaco- esta bien para Isabella no? – preguntaba dudoso mientras se colocaba un suéter naranja y algo de desodorante

Mmm…yo digo que si –decía un chico de 17 años , de hermoso cabello verde , piel delicadamente blanca y lindos ojos negros

No se…ya es la tercera vez que celebro este día con ella , y a un así me siento nervioso como si fuera el primer día – decía mientras se abrochaba los botones de su pantalón de mezclilla como el cierre con manos temerosas –no me gustaría fallar – decía por ultimo mientras se echaba perfume y colocaba una larga bufanda blanca en su cuello

Nunca has fallado – finalizo Ferb ojeando una revista

Mmm…bueno tengo que admitir que en eso tienes razón – y sin mas se puso sus conversse blancos – lo bueno que tu todavía no pasas por esto

…..- se limito a contestar

Pero mi pregunta es , eres el único chico en toda la preparatoria que se te confiesan 10 veces a la semana , varias chicas , ya sea mas chicas o grandes que tu por que sigues soltero? Digo…Isabella dice que Gretchen esta locamente enamorada de ti y a ti no te importa pero por que?

Muy simple…- decía volteando la hoja de su revista – para no estar tres horas parado frente a el espejo , combinando pantalones , camisas y hasta calzones una y otra vez –decía con una media sonrisa prepotente el peli verde

Jajaja que gracioso – decía sarcástico Phineas- pero ya enserio cual es la razón? – decía serio el chico estando ahora si frente a frente con su hermano

Ahhhh…"no me dejara de molestar" …simplemente no encuentro la adecuada …"o por lo menos a alguna que se parezca a ella"

Ante eso Phineas se enojo , como diablos iba a encontrar a la adecuada a la adecuada si no les daba la oportunidad a las chicas a presentarse

Iba hablar nuevamente pero se escucharon tres toques en la puerta de madera y como su madre entraba en el cuarto

Oye Phineas ya son las 4

¡QUE! … enserio no puede ser – decía desesperado – bueno entonces me retiro adiós – y sin mas salió corriendo de la habitación

Hijo recuerda que hay una cena familiar y están invitados los yernos y yernas – grito esperando ser escuchada

SI mama! – se escucho en eco la afirmación del pelinaranja

Aahhh….ese niño- decía feliz Linda recargada en la puerta de la habitación – hee? O Ferb cariño tu no tienes citas para este dia? – decía su madre sabiendo de sobra la respuesta

Mmm…de hecho si – decía apresurado el chico al observar como su madre se sentaba en su cama preparada para darle un discurso – solo estaba esperando que Phineas se fuera

Que? …enserio?...yo creí que no tenias – decía sorprendida mientras observaba como tomaba sus típicos lentes negros y una chamarra de cuero negra

Soy discreto – sentencio fajándose la camisa y colocándose la chamarra – pero bueno mama me retiro – sentencio saliendo rápidamente del cuarto

"genial…justo cuando hoy no quería salir " – pensaba pesadamente Ferb bajando por las escaleras – "donde se supone que iré "

De todos los parques de la ciudad el "city park " es el que se encuentra con menos visitantes en este día – decía un hombre en la televisión – ahora el clima pepe–

Ohhh…Ferb estaba viendo la televisión , dime vas a salir?

Si papa

Bueno , que tengas un buen día

Ok

y sin mas salió de su casa , bueno por lo menos ahora sabia a donde se podía dirigir , nada mas ni nada menos que a city park

Mientras tanto

Bueno…por lo menos aquí no hay tanta gente…ridícula – susurro Vanessa observando el enorme parque casi , casi vacio – city park resulto ser un buen lugar después de todo – y sin mas se introdujo al parque


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí traigo la continuación del finc espero que les este gustando , quiero decir algo importante la verdad es que los videos de Angelus19 me han motivado a realizar este finc , así que yo les recomiendo que si pueden darse una vuelta por youtube y buscar "Phineas y Ferb pijamada party " se imaginarían un poco como describo a los personajes

En cuanto al finc

**Lo entre "" son los pensamientos de los personajes **

**GRACIAS POR SU ATENCION **

y sin mas salió de su casa , bueno por lo menos ahora sabia a donde se podía dirigir , nada mas ni nada menos que a city park

Mientras tanto…

Bueno…por lo menos aquí no hay tanta gente…ridícula – susurro Vanessa observando el enorme parque casi , casi vacio – city park resulto ser un buen lugar después de todo – y sin mas se introdujo al parque

Antes en la casa de enfrente ….

Se encontraba una linda chica de 16 años , de linda figura femenina , hermosos ojos negros y largos y sedosos cabellos igualmente negros

Vamos Gretchen no pierdes nada con hacerlo – hablaba por su celular rosa , la chica mientras que se pintaba los labios de un rosa muy claro

Yo…no….estoy segura Isabella , y si ya tiene planes para pasar el día con alguien mas?- decía una chica hermoso cabello corto café claro , con lindos ojos pequeños de color negro y una esbelta figura

Noo…para nada Gretchen , mi novio me dijo que Ferb a un no tenia pareja

Ahhh…es que…si Ferb fuera un poco mas como Phineas

Jajaja – reía la chica – que tonterías dices , si Phineas captara las indirectas románticas como lo hace Ferb seria lo máximo

Jajaja- reía igual la chica – claro que no Ferb no entiende las indirectas

Claro que si

Noooo

Siiiii

Noooooo

Siiii

Noooo

¡Isabella Phineas ya esta aquí ¡- gritaba emocionada la madre de Isabella

Ahhh…!ok !- decía emocionada la pelinegra-bueno Gretchen mi amor ya esta aquí

Aaaahhh….que bien , ok luego me llamas para saber como te fue vale

Jajaja….claro que si amiga , pero escucha bien esto , mira no pierdes nada con preguntarle a Ferb y si acepta ganas demasiado Gretchen quítate el miedo y ten el coraje para hacerlo , después de todo eras la sub-presidenta de las exploradoras ok , así que mucha suerte – decía por ultimo la pelinegra mientras que colgaba su celular y salía corriendo hacia el encuentro con su pareja

Ante eso la peli café se quedo callada y quieta mientras que aquellas palabras resonaban fuertemente en su mente , para poderlas analizarlas bien –"es cierto"-pensó decidida la chica mientras que se miraba detalladamente en el espejo – soy una chica que no tiene puntos débiles ni nada que perder- se anima la chica para después tomar sus lentes y salir decidida de su hogar .

Rápidamente camino las dos cuadras que separaba su casa de la casa de la familia Flynn y justo cuando estaba a nada de llegar , lo vio salir de hogar .

Tan coolmente guapo, por sus típicos tenis negros con estrellas verdes fosforescentes por todos lados , pantalones de mezclilla azul fuerte entubados , una camiseta verde que se escondía en aquella chamarra de cuero que se cerraba mientras caminaba , y aquellos lentes negros que lo hacían ver endemoniadamente sexy y aquel cabello verde alborotado

"es muy guapo"- pensó sonrojada la chica - ¡hola!...Ferb – saludaba coquetamente Gretchen

Hola – respondía indiferente el chico

¿Qué estas haciendo? –

En otro lugar

Achuuuu – se escuchaba sonoramente un estornudo

Isabella estas bien? Tienes frio? Quieres mi suéter? O mi bufanda?- preguntaba preocupado Phineas

No estoy bien – decía sonrojada la chica – "alguien debe estar acordándose de mi "

Regresando

Mmm…de hecho nada importante…que hay de ti? – a pesar de que Ferb no quería darle "alas" de amor a la chica tenia que evitar el ser grosero con ella

Ehh?...a bueno…yo…- trataba de responder pero las palabras salían trabadas de su boca – pasaba por…aquí y me…preguntaba…que….bueno si no…tienes nada importante…que hacer….tal vez…podamos…hacer….algo junto…

Hola chicos – interrumpía un chico alto de piel blanca y cabello corto café

Vaya…pensé que éramos los únicos solteros en este día , me alegra de encontrar mas como nosotros – decía un chico de piel morena y chinos cabellos negros

San Valentín es para tontos –decía enojado Buford

Creo que dices eso por que no tienes pareja - respondía Baljeet

Cállate tu tampoco – lo señalo amenazante

Si pero no me quejo

Si lo haces

No

Si

Nooo

Si

¡no!

¡BASTA ! ¡ME SACAN DE QUISIO Y ME DESESPERAN ! ….además que hacen aquí?- grito enojada Gretchen

Es una calle publica , además venimos a ver a Ferb – decía como si nada Buford

Primera es la banqueta de la casa de Ferb así que no es publica y segunda Ferb esta conmigo verdad Ferb? – preguntaba inocente la niña-Ferb? – pregunto asustada de que no contestara así que sin mas trato de enfocarlo con la vista pero el…ya no estaba – donde esta? – pregunto decepcionada y a punto del llanto

No lo vi irse?- afirmó Baljeet

Si ni yo – contesto Buford

Ante eso Gretchen simplemente les dio la espalda a sus amigos y empezó a caminar de nuevo a su casa con algunas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos

Ferb caminaba lentamente y por que no? Triste también la razón? , muy simple había huido de ahí como buen cobarde , sabia a la perfección que es lo que Gretchen quería pasar este día con el , digo después de todo tendría que ser Phineas para no captar la indirecta , y bueno pensándolo bien pasar ese día con Buford y Baljeet , tres solteros ""codiciados"" no sonaba tan mal pero como rechazar a Gretchen

"el amor es muy difícil" – pensó rápidamente Ferb mientras que por fin había llegado a su destino "city park " , comprobó de inmediato de lo que decían en la tele era cierto , aquel parque se encontraba tranquilo sin mucha gente , lo que logro alegrarlo un tanto , ahora lo único que tenia que hacer era comprar un rico helado y sentarse en un banca a observar a las palomas hasta que dieran las 8 para llegar a la cena que su madre había organizado

Camino tranquilamente por el pequeño camino de piedras y cemento para poder llegar a un camión que vendía justamente los helados en aquel parque sin saber que un silueta completamente conocida le llamo la atención

Vanessa había llegado sin saberlo a "city park" un parque que quedaba a solo tres cuadras del departamento de Johnny y deprimida se había quedado sentada en una de las bancas mas escondidas del parque , perdida en sus pensamientos , las imágenes de los años sus años de noviazgo con el gótico pasaban como una película en su mente , provocando que lagrimas salieran de sus ojos , se alegraba completamente de que el parque estuviera casi vacio , así nadie la vería llorar

Paso una hora , una hora entera sentada y llorando por su novio cuando por fin se había cansado

"esta no soy yo" – decía mientras que se limpiaba las lagrimas y se ponía de pie- "de que lloro si se que tarde o temprano estaremos de nuevo juntos "- se decía mientras que caminaba de nuevo por el parque – "además es cierto nunca le exijo a Johnny nada , no se por que empecé hoy a hacerlo " – se cuestionaba mientras se acercaba a un coche de helados – un helado no me hará nada mal – susurro mientras que se acercaba al camión

Hola , puedo ayudarte – pregunto un señor gordo y muy mal humorado

Uno de chocolate con galleta en barquillo – contesto Vanessa

El señor no tardo mucho en preparar lo que la chica había pedido y sin mas se lo entrego

Son 25 pesos – decía el heladero al ver como Vanessa ya había lamido el helado

Claro – respondió mientras que metía su mano en su bolsa del pantalón encontrando nada…

Rápidamente cambio de mano el helado y busco en su otra bolsa del pantalón encontrándose nuevamente nada , no tenia dinero…

"no puede ser" – pensó mientras que recordó , que cuando había llegado al departamento de Johnny había sacado su dinero y sus llaves de sus bolsos después de todo jamás salían de aquel departamento – yo…

Son 25 pesos – volvía a repetir el heladero mirándola con odio

Yo…se me olvido el dinero…

NO ME VAS A PAGAR – grito el heladero

Si…pero….déjeme ir por mi dinero y regreso

ME ESTAS ROBANDO – gritaba nuevamente el señor llamando la atención de las pocas personas del parque – ERES UNA RATERA… POLICIA , PILICIA – gritaba mas alto y desesperado el heladero- A QUI HAY UNA RATERA

¡NO LO SOY , SE ME OLVIDO EL DINERO !

POLICIA

Vanessa simplemente se tapo los ojos con su mano libre al ver como dos uniformados se acercaban corriendo hacia ella

"por que ami?" "por que en este día**?"** –

Quiere dejar de hacer escándalo y cobrarse de una vez el helado – se escucho la voz masculina de un chico a su lado

Ante eso Vanessa abrió sus ojos sorprendidos y sin mas volteo a ver a su salvador

Ferb

Vanessa


	3. Chapter 3

Ferb?

Vanessa

Un momento de silencio invadió por completo el lugar mientras que ojos azules miraban interrogante a ojos negros

Que haces aquí?- sin querer sonar así la voz de Vanessa sonó enojada a lo que Ferb simplemente volteo discretamente a los alrededores en busca del novio de la chica

Aquí tiene señor , muchas gracias – decía amablemente el heladero

Ferb simplemente tomo su cambio , miro algo triste a Vanessa y se retiro del lugar , después de todo no quería estar viendo a la chica que tanto le gustaba con otro que el sabia que no la merecía

"lo mas seguro es que este con Johnny" – pensó de inmediato Ferb relacionando el hecho de que su presencia le había molestado a la castaña

¡oye! Ferb ¡espera! – gritaba Vanessa mientras corría para poder alcanzar al chico

Ante ese llamado Ferb como buen caballero detuvo sus pasos algo confundido

Ferb … - un terrible sonrojo invadió a Vanessa una vez que estuvo frente a frente con el mencionado observándolo detalladamente de arriba hacia abajo pero mas en aquella hermosa cara

Mmm…Vanessa…ocurre algo – hablo el peli verde al sentirse completamente observado

Ehhh…- se sonrojo mas – mmm…Ferb eres mas alto que yo - dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente – "Vanessa eres una tonta " – se decía a si mismo la chica , pero de todos modos era verdad , le faltaba unos hombros y cabeza para estar a su altura

Mmm…si…crecí mucho – contesto pensativo Ferb ¿Por qué preguntó eso?

Ante eso Vanessa simplemente agacho la mirada ósea que diablos estaba haciendo , el ¿ridículo? Si , eso estaba haciendo , fue en ese momento que recordó el lindo gesto del helado

Ferb muchas gracias por el helado – decía apenada – se me olvido mi cartera y celular y la verdad es que si no hubieras llegado tu…créeme que ya estaría en una patrulla …haaay no sabia que hacer en ese momento

Fue una coincidencia Vanessa además no hay nada que agradecer – decía mientras que le daba una sonrisa verdadera de esas que solamente salían cuando estaba con ella , pero entonces recordó que tal vez Vanessa estaba con Johnny el o quería ser una molestia a si que sin mas como dando por terminada la platica siguió caminando

Mmm…Ferb….estas solo o acompañado? – pregunto la chica , mientras caminaba alado del peli verde disfrutando de su helado

Esa pregunta no sorprendió para nada a Ferb si no lo que lo sorprendió fue que Vanessa seguía a su lado , caminando con el eso significaba una sola cosa …

No – contesto – y tu? – ahí estaba la pregunta del millón , la pregunta que le daría la felicidad mas grande del mundo o la maldición mas dolorosa del mundo

No…

Ente eso Ferb detuvo sus pasos completamente sorprendido

Terminaste con Johnny – fue directo al grano Ferb como muy normal en el

No…es solo que tuvimos una pequeña discusión pero nada serio – respondió sin pensar la castaña , sin embargo al darse cuenta de su comentario , ya era demasiado tarde , Ferb tenia en su rostro una mueca de dolor – Ferb…aun después de tantos años…tu sigues sintiendo algo…por mi…?

Ante eso el mencionado simplemente la miro a los ojos , notando un brillo especial , un brillo de esperanza algo que lo cautivo enseguida

Si…- decía sonrojado mientras se acomodaba los lentes y empezaba nuevamente a caminar

¿por que? – pregunto Vanessa sonrojada y feliz

¿por que? – pregunto como si nada Ferb

Mmm… ¿por que? ¿que?

Por que paliaste con Johnny

Como? OYE yo te pregunte primero

Es un juego

Hee?... un juego?

Te pregunte y me contestaste , me preguntaste y te conteste , ahora me toca preguntar de nuevo y luego te toca a ti

Vanessa ante eso sonrió divertida mientras que tiraba el lado que estaba completo , pero ya hecho un batidillo y no quería ensuciarse frente a Ferb

Ok , me gusta la idea ¿Cuál era la pregunta?

Por que peleaste con Johnny

Aahh…- suspiro – oye … Ferb antes de eso puedo hacer trampa?

Tienes que contestar ese es el juego

Pienso contestar , no estoy huyendo , pero primero necesito saber algo – decía completamente decidida la castaña

Ferb simplemente al observar la decisión de la chica no tubo de otra mas que permitir la trampa , después de todo la decisión de Vanessa era algo que le súper encantaba

Quieres sentarte?- pregunto caballerosamente el peli verde señalando un banca vacía debajo de un gran árbol

Si…

Y sin mas se sentaron los dos un poco alejados uno del otro

Que quieres saber? – preguntaba Ferb mientras uqe bajaba lentamente el cierre de su chamarra para dejar ver su camisa , para poder quitarse los lentes negros otra vez y colgarlos en ella

Vanessa simplemente se sonrojo sin apartar su mirada de aquellos seductores movimientos para ella preguntándose ¿Cuándo Ferb se había hecho tan sexy y guapo ?

Vanessa? … que quieres que responda? - pregunto el peli verde nuevamente sacando a Vanessa apresurada de sus pensamientos

"¿Cuándo te hiciste mi chico ideal Ferb?" – sele vino de inmediato esa pregunta a su mente – etto…- se sonrojo sin embargo recordó rápidamente su pregunta que logro aterrizarla – Ferb , me prometes decir la verdad ?

Claro…

Ok , Ferb que piensas de este día?

14?

No , El día de san Valentín

Mmm…pienso que es un día importante para las parejas , pero en si no creo que sea importante …pe…

¡que! ¡por que! – contestaba un poco dolida Vanessa y desilusionada así que Ferb pensaba igual que Johnny – OSEA QUE TAMBIEN ES UNA PERDIDA DE TIEMPO PARA TI – grito mientras que se ponía de pie – OSEA QUE EN VERDAD ES UNA MIERDA ESTE DIA PARA LOS HOMBRES O QUE- sin poderlo evitar lagrimas salieron de sus ojos , ahí delante de Ferb , y para poderlo evitarlo simplemente desvió la mirada , sin esperar nada mas comenzó a correr lejos de el , mientras que en su mente le decía que Ferb era igual que Johnny y ya pensaba que era diferente

Segundos antes …

"por que quiere saber lo que pienso de san Valentín " – se preguntaba confuso el peli verde – "será un tema que le interesa?" , "pero por que " - pienso que es un día muy importante para las parejas , pero en si no creo que sea importante…pe…

El peli verde iba a seguir hablando , pero desgraciadamente Vanessa lo interrumpió , le grito y desprecio pero lo que mas le dolió fueron aquellas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos antes de salir corriendo , pero una sola pregunta rondaba en su mente ¿Por qué diablos nunca lo dejaban terminar de hablar ? y ante esa pregunta se paro y corrió detrás de Vanessa


End file.
